hoodieallenfandomcom-20200214-history
Wave Goodbye
"Wave Goodbye" is a track from Crew Cuts by Hoodie Allen. Shwayze is featured in the song. Lyrics Hoodie Allen And we all just wanna shine Before we pass our prime So right now it's just my time So get your hands high And we could wave goodbye To my old life We could wave goodbye To my old life We could wave goodbye To my old life We can say bye Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye, goodbye 1: Hoodie Allen Okay Woke up in a bed I ain't worried 'bout who next to me Question marks and exclamation points will be the death of me Never have I ever gave a fuck about the recipe Cause everything I make these mutha fuckas say is specialty So I just, I just, cook it up and let you bask in it Cause all I'm after is some furiously fast women Pump the brakes and hit the gas women I ain't thinking 'bout no class dog I'm on my Billy Madison I said I'm all about the green like my cars, Miss Lippy Always with a southern chick, I never Mississippi Always acting drunk as shit, but never getting tipsy That's a stupid combination, like a hippy playing Frisbee So, throw it back when you see me The writings on the wall, and I ain't talking graffiti Tell her that I'm a god, and I ain't talking to Shiva, Kamini I'm on another level no Avicii Holla at me when you see me, whoop! Hook 2: Hoodie Allen Thinking 'bout my old life Move on to the future Trade my dirty Converse for a brand new pair of Supras Cause I'm super In high school they done told me I'm a loser Now they come to all my shows And brag about how they new ya, hallelujah! And they wanna bow to to the kid But I'm about to make a hundred thou' for the gig Mutha fuckas told me I'm not allowed to be rich Well, you one percenters, just got a different agenda I never be the person I'm trying hard to remember Shout out to Stacy Ferg cause she started out as a pretender Fell in love with a girl that I met way back in September So I spent the whole winter trying to sweat her And they say and that you got it, you got it bad Don't need no usher Point me in the direction of how I'm able to fuck her Trying to say goodbye, but I forgot your number She said focus on yourself before you focus on others, shit. Hook Shwayze I said bye to the old me Getting high off the OG Riding 'round with my homies And you can't tell me nothing No you can't tell me nothing Lastly girl that you know me Got me high when we blow trees Never hide from the police Cause they can't tell me nothing No they can't tell me nothing Naw mean? Hook Category:Songs Category:Crew Cuts songs